My father's study secrets
by flower scent
Summary: Sesshomaru had to enter his father's study which he hadn't visited since his fathers death to search for an important scroll and there he found a letter, his father had written the day before his death. This letter will reveal very important secrets.
1. Chapter 1

_**My father's study secrets**_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha's characters, I just borrowed them to make a story.

**Note:** The characters in this story will be a bit OOC, there will be great changes in the original theme. The most important change is that Inuyasha is a female in disguise, she is using something to conceal her feminine shape and scent. Please, If you don't like it, don't read but don't fire at me.

**Summary:** Sesshomaru had to visit his father's old study after two hundred years of not visiting it ( after his father's death ) because he was searching for a specific scroll of a certain treaty. By chance, he stumbled with a scroll was lying on the ground, and to quench his curiosity he decided to have a look. When he started to read it, he discovered it was a letter from his father written by Inu no Tashio the day before his death to his only son, Sesshomaru.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

**The strange scroll**

* * *

><p>The young lord of the west was sitting on a well- decorated wooden chair in front of him laid on a huge wooden desk a hill of old scrolls, parchments and old maps. The poor inu-youkai imprisoned himself on his study to reread all the old treaties of peace between the western lands and the other countries and revise all its clauses then he had to complete the delayed paperwork that had been accumulated from the period he was pursuing the deceased dark hanyou, Naraku. In two days, there would be a meeting between all the lords of the other countries to revise the items of their treaties and if there was something needed to change, they would change it. And that was the reason, Lord Sesshomaru confined himself on his study to check on the treaties and its items and make notes if he found something needed to be modified.<p>

* * *

><p>While he was revising the treaties, he discovered that there was an important scroll that defined the borders between his lands and the eastern lands, was lost. He felt angry, he had no time to scan all the palace for a small piece of paper. So he called his green vassal, Jaken, to ask him about the whereabouts of the scroll because he was the only one who had the permission to enter his study beside himself. He vowed if the green toad hadn't found the scroll, he would make him taste his poisonous whip.<p>

" **Jaken, "** called the Lord of the West loud enough for his servant to hear him, in no time, he found the door of his study pushed open and the green imp was standing in front of him then he bowed his head in respect and asked with a trembling voice,

" **Yes, my Lord, " **

" **Jaken, one of the most important scrolls is lost, do you have any idea where is it? "** asked the taiyoukai with a cold tone that sent shiver down the spine of the poor toad.

" **My Lord, there was no one had the permission to enter this study except your highness and me but I swear that I never let any thing get lost from your study, believe me my Lord. "** said the frightened green youkai with a pleading tone but this, of course, didn't work with he heartless daiyoukai. He just stared indifferently at the shivering imp and continued asking the imp in monotone,

" **then where do you think this scroll might be? "**

" **May I ask you my lord, for how long time didn't you see it? "** asked the green servant hesitantly. The taiyoukai rubbed his chin with his right hand as he was trying to remember then her replied dryly,

" **I guess, I have never seen it since my father's unpredictable death, "**

" **then you may find it in his own study, do you want me to go and search for it there? "** suggested the green imp cowardly.

" **No, I am going to search for it there myself, "** then the lord of the west left his study and walked swiftly towards his father's study, the study he hadn't visited since his father's death, two hundred years ago.

* * *

><p>The daiyoukai opened the door carefully and quietly as if he was afraid to disturb someone if he pushed the door with much force. The study was very dark and it was very hard to see any thing even for the sharp eyes of the youkai so he took some few steps gingerly fearing to stumble on anything on the dark room. He approached the window and pulled the thick curtains to allow the natural light of the sun to invade the dark room and lit the place. The first thing, the daiyoukai's eyes rested on it after the lighting of the room was a huge portrait for his father, he felt shiver ran down his spine when his eyes contacted with his father's. He felt his father's massive power was engulfing him as if his father was daring him to approach any further and miss with his stuff.<p>

The most shocking thing for the daiyoukai was his father's stern look he was giving him, he felt as if his father wanted to tell him how disappointed he was with his son's heartless and merciless actions. He fought the urge to talk and argue with the portrait, he wanted to explain himself to his father, he wanted to tell him how he missed him so much. He wanted to shout at him for preferring the filthy hanyou over him for entrusting his precious Testaiga to this brat not to him. He wished he could hug his father and tell him about his achievements and his conquest and successful invades, he felt he needed his father's assurance that he was doing well. The young lord stood staring at the portrait for more few minutes then he forced himself to break the eye contact because he had a certain work to finish so he proceeded walking towards the huge well- decorated desk and started to search for the wanted scroll.

* * *

><p>After few seconds, he found the scroll laid under a thick book, he thought that his father was studying the scroll in the few days before his painful death. He lifted the thick book and caught the treaty scroll then he was about to rest the book again on the desk when a piece of paper fell from the book and rested on the ground. Curiously, the taiyoukai bent down and picked the fallen paper, he unfolded it carefully and read the first line of the written text,<p>

_**To my only precious boy, Sesshomaru**_

Soon the stoic lord knew that this was a farewell letter from his deceased father so he put the treaty scroll aside and sit on his father's chair opposite his old desk and started to read quietly his father's last words.

To be continued,

* * *

><p>End of the chapter<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:**_ _This is my second Inuyasha- Sesshomaru fiction but it is totally different from the previous one. The first one was a reconcilement story between the two Inu- brothers but this story is a bit different. You have to read to knew what I mean, don't forget to review if you like it._

_Sorry for the bad grammar and the poor vocabulary because English is not my mother tongue but I am trying to hone all my knowledge of English to write those stories so please no flames._


	2. Chapter 2

_**My father's study secrets**_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha's characters, I just borrowed them to make a story.

**Note:** The characters in his story will be a bit OOC, there will be great changes in the original theme. The most important change is that Inuyasha is a female in disguise, she is using something to conceal her feminine shape and scent. Please, If you don't like it, don't read but don't fire at me.

**Summary:** Sesshomaru had to visit his father's old study after two hundred years of not visiting it ( after his father's death ) because he was searching for a specific scroll of a certain treaty. By chance, he stumbled with a scroll was lying on the ground, and to quench his curiosity he decided to have a look. When he started to read it, he discovered it was a letter from his father written by Inu no Taisho the day before his death to his only son, Sesshomaru.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Two<strong>_

_**My father's Letter**_

* * *

><p>The stoic lord knew that this was a farewell letter from his deceased father so he put the treaty scroll aside and sit on his father's chair opposite to his old desk and started to read quietly his father's last words.<p>

_**To my only precious son, Sesshomaru**_

The daiyoukai sneered when he read the words _**only**_ and _**precious**_, how he was his only son and he left a worthless half- breed brother for him to deal with and how he was his precious son and he gave the stupid hanyou the sword he was dreaming to obtain. He forced himself to be calm to enable himself to continue reading the letter.

_My dear son, I am writing this letter the day before the great battle between me and the dragon leader Ryuukotsusei. I am totally aware that this war is not going to be easy but I am well- prepared for it. I have to write this letter in case something bad happened to me and I have a lot of things to tell you. The first thing I want to tell you is that tomorrow will not be only the day of the final battle between us and the dragons clan but tomorrow will be a happy day because your uncle's, Rei, daughter will be born. I hope I could finish the battle before the girl's birth. I know you may be confused but I am writing this letter to clarify all the fogs of confusion and put you in the right path. I knew that you didn't hear before that your deceased uncle had a mate, actually, he had a human mate called Izayoi, she is a human princess. He encountered her two years ago by chance and he fell in love with her and came to me to have my permission to propose to her and I gave him my blessings. I am the only one who knew about this marriage because he was so afraid if another one knew about his human wife, they may harm her. He built for her a huge house on one of the hills on the borders of the western lands. After a year and half from their marriage, they found out that Izayoi is pregnant, your uncle was very happy and he came to me to tell me about this happy news and I became very happy that my little brother will have a heir to his lands. _

_Unfortunately, this happiness didn't last for long because the war between the Inu- clan and the dragons clan started and my little brother, Rei, died in the battle after five months of his wife's pregnancy. Izoyai started to feel panic because her husband died and now her family may hurt her and her unborn baby so I promised her that I would protect her and her baby forever. But the fire of the war refused to stifle and the battles became fiercer so I declared that Izayoi is my mate to push any undesired harm may direct to them because all human fear me as you knew. I was pretending to be her mate temporary and I decided to tell every one the truth when the battle ends and peace comes again to our lands then I can protect Izayoi and her unborn daughter without the need of pretending to be my mate. To my bad luck, yesterday, your mother knew about the false news about the mating between me and the human princess and she knew about the baby, she got mad and left the palace but I had no time to go after her because I was preparing myself for the battle but I promise when I came victorious I will tell her and you the truth myself but if I don't come back from the battle this letter is enough for you to know the truth._

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru was not sure how to react about this new information, he felt his heart pounding madly inside his chest. All this time, he was torturing himself with a false idea that his father neglected him and his mother to mate a worthless human princess and have a filthy hanyou son and all this time the truth that could ease his pain was under his nose for long two hundred years but his anger, hatred and arrogance stopped him from visiting his father's study where the relief of his pain was lying for ages. He felt stupid, he let himself suffer and make his dear uncle's child suffer from his foolishness. All this hatred and pain was for nothing, how he could reconcile with himself now he wasn't sure. But, he was confused even more, there were some questions needed to be answered. His father said that her uncle's wife was carrying a girl but he knew that Inuyasha is a male, was his father wrong in his expectation of the baby's gender, may be. But now, why his father entrusted his precious sword, teutsaiga, to the little half- breed not this Sesshomaru. Then he noticed that he hasn't finished his father's letter so he decided to complete reading before drowning himself in his thoughts.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Now, my dear son, I have to tell you something important about the inheritance, in case I didn't make it alive from the battle. This Inu no Taisho is the lord of the western lands and the owner of two swords, Tensiaga, the sword of heaven and Souunga, the sword of hell. And this is your inheritance from me my dear son. And your uncle's child will inherit her father's lands that separate the western lands from the eastern lands and will inherit her father's sword, Testaiga. I know that this surprise for you that Testaiga isn't my sword, Testaiga was made from my brother's fang and he lent it to me to help me to subdue our father's sword Souunga so you always see me wield the three swords together. Because Testaiga and Tensiaga together can tame the sword of hell so if I died I advise you to get rid of Souunga as soon as possible because it was an evil one, the only reason I left this sword to exist because my father made me vow not to destroy it but I regretted that I vowed that day so don't make the same fault my son.<em>

_Finally, I wish to see you again my dearest son but if the fate was cruel and prevented me from meeting you again then promise me you will make proud of you. Rule our lands with justice and mercy, don't turn your back to whoever comes to ask your aid, apologize to your mother instead of me and tell her the truth and express to her how much I love and appreciate her. Promise me to take care of Izayoi and her daughter, make sure that no harm happens to any of them. Take care of my brother's land until her daughter reaches her maturity so she can rule her land. _

_I wish you a long happy life and have a beautiful wife and many naughty children. I wish you can wait until my brother's daughter reaches her maturity then take her as your wife thus I will be sure that your lands will be one and you will have strong beautiful heirs but I am not forcing you, it is just a suggestion. _

_Good bye for now and wish me good luck._

_Your dear father,_

_Inu no Tashio_

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru finished reading the letter and he couldn't resist the feeling of shame and disgust of himself. He reprimanded himself severely and mercilessly, how he was so reckless to judge before investigating about the truth. He just believed the rumors about his father and the human princess. How he let his anger and hatred lead him to the extent that he refused to enter his father's room for two long hundred years. How he let his jealousy of his uncle's pup to blind him, he almost killed the pup more than one time and he turned his back to him and left him to face his fate and the cruelty of life after his her mother's death. He was mad at himself because he disappointed his father by his rude actions towards a helpless pup. Even the little pup was his half- brother, he must take care of him not let him alone for the youkais and humans to take advantage of his weakness and hurt him.

_**How pathetic you are Sesshomaru, you were very stupid, arrogant and close- minded.**_ He chided himself but now the important question is, " how I could correct this situation with Inuyasha? " he sighed in disappointment because he knew very well that the rift between him and the hanyou is huge and the chance of making amends is very tiny but he has to do his best to make his father's soul rest in peace.

* * *

><p>The taiyoukai folded the letter and kept it among the layers of his clothes then he picked the neglected old scroll of the treaty then he pulled the curtains again shut and let the darkness fill the room again and get himself out of his father's study but this time, he was full of determination of correcting his bad doings and making the necessary amends.<p>

_**Father, I promise I will make you proud of me again, trust me.**_ Whispered the young lord softly as he knew that his father was listening.

* * *

><p>To be continued,<p>

* * *

><p>End of this chapter<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **Thanks for who reviewed the previous chapter and I encourage you to comment on this chapter if you wish._

_Again sorry for my bad grammar but I can't do much better right now so please be tolerant with me. _


	3. Chapter 3

_**My father's study secrets**_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha's characters, I just borrowed them to make a story.

**Note:** The characters in his story will be a bit OOC, there will be great changes in the original theme. The most important change is that Inuyasha is a female in disguise, she is using something to conceal her feminine shape and scent. Please, If you don't like it, don't read but don't fire at me.

**Summary:** Sesshomaru had to visit his father's old study after two hundred years of not visiting it ( after his father's death ) because he was searching for a specific scroll of a certain treaty. By chance, he stumbled with a scroll was lying on the ground, and to quench his curiosity he decided to have a look. When he started to read it, he discovered it was a letter from his father written by Inu no Tashio the day before his death to his only son, Sesshomaru.

_**A/N:**_ I really want to thank whoever reviews my previous chapters, I appreciate your precious comments and reviews.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Three<strong>_

_**The old Myouga's babbling**_

* * *

><p>The expected meeting between the youkai lords of Japan have started and the lords of east, west, north and south were there besides some of their consultants and their heirs ( If they have ). The east and the south brought their heirs with them but Sesshomaru, the Lord of the west and Kouga, the lord of the northern lands haven't mated yet to have a heir. The meeting started normally with respectful greetings between the lords and their assistants then they started to review the items of the old treaties and modify any required modifications then they handled some of the problems they had faced on their countries after the confrontations between their forces and the incarnations of the deceased dark hanyou, Naraku. The wars between their countries and that hideous creature had strained most of the countries resources and now they were planning in how to assist each other to overcome from the aftermath. They suggested some solutions that the countries which less exposed to the dark hanyou's attack and were low in the losses would provide the more damaged countries with seeds, tools, some animals and the manpower to restore their previous glory and those recovering countries would pay later after they felt refreshed again.<p>

Each country showed the size of their losses and they discovered that the western lands was the least one in having losses and that the northern lands was the most one received damage so the west promised that it will help and assist the north to recover and restore their previous glory. Then the eastern lord pointed to a spot on the map that laid between his lands and the western lands, this spot refers to vast green lands full of fields and gardens, he wondered why this land not belongs to any one of them and then Sesshomaru recognized this spot and he immediately knew that he was referring to the lands that were one day run by his uncle Rei, the father of his hanyou cousin, so he found himself obliged to answer the query of the east,

" _This lands belong to my deceased uncle and they are now under the supervision of the west until their rightful owner reaches maturity and can run the lands by his own. " _

" _Then why haven't you brought him to attend the meeting with us as we brought our heirs? "_ asked curiously the lord of the east.

" _He was in a long journey when we decided to held this meeting so he didn't know about the meeting at all and I don't know where he is because he is traveling permanently not settling in a specific place. "_ the taiyoukai replied with this making up response as he was aware that he couldn't tell the truth because this is one of his family issues and no one has the right to share in this matter. The lord of the east just nodded and he was not pleased with the curt response but he knew well it wasn't his right to ask more so he chose to drop the topic.

* * *

><p>After more few hours, the meeting was off and all the lords were invited to have the dinner with the lord of the west. They entered a great dinning room which was prepared before they finished the meeting. There was a huge decorated table full of all different kinds of delicious and tempting food. They all had their seats and ate in a friendly atmosphere, they were chatting and laughing after they had finished their nice dinner, they all headed to their suites to have rest.<p>

When Sesshomaru left alone on his personal suite, his mind drifted again to his father's letter and the new discoveries. After the meeting ended, he was set free to think about what he has to do with Inuyasha and he was also determined to know the true gender of this hanyou. Until now, he was sure that the half- breed is a male but how knows, may the pup have something under his sleeve. But either a boy or a girl what really cares is how he could build bridges between them. He was aware that he couldn't just go and apologize and every thing would be perfect, their relationship was far more complicated than that, it was full of hatred, loathing, resentment and bloodshed, all this passive emotions that shaped their bond can't be erased simply and instantly with just few words of apology. What took years to be built of course will need years to be abated and Sesshomaru only wished that his cousin, Inuyasha, could give him a chance to correct his misdoings.

* * *

><p>Two days later, in the forest of Inuyasha on the highest branch of the sacred tree, was sitting a serene hanyou brooding on the events the hanyou had lived in the past two years after waking up from the permanent sleep. The hanyou was reminiscing when Kagome, the priestess from the future, came and released her from the sacred tree, and remembered how Kaede placed the submission beads around her neck for stopping her from harming the future girl. She remembered when they first met the perverted monk and the little fox then the demon slayer and her demon cat. She reminisced when she entered her father's Inu no Tashio ( AN: she was still thinking that she is Inu no Tashio's daughter not aware about her real lineage ) and how she fought her older brother Sesshomaru over the precious sword her father bequeathed to her. She replayed on her mind some of the battles she and her friends get involved in and she remembered when they all gathered around the food Kagome brought with her from her era and how she and the little kistune were fighting over the food and every time ended with her being sat by a furious Kagome. She chuckled softly to herself when she remembered every slap the pervert monk got from the angry and embarrassed demon slayer after his hand found her way to touch the girl's back. She was pulled from her musings by a slight sting on her cheek and she had to slap her own cheek to find a withered old flea laid flat on her palm.

" _Hey, Myouga, what are you doing here? "_ asked a sullen hanyou in annoyance.

" _Hey, my lady, I just came to see how you are doing and of course, to taste your delicious blood, "_ said the flea youkai casually while trying to straighten himself on his mistress' palm.

" _I had told you never to call me lady again, hadn't I? "_

" _Oh, yes.. yes. I am sorry, my lad…..er my Lord. "_

" _Now, I wonder why are you chasing me to suck from my blood, can't you suck the blood of any one else away from me? "_

" _I can't help it, the blood of the dog demons is so delicious and you inherited that tasty blood of your ancestors . "_

" _Feh, "_

" _Myouga, have you ever tried to taste Sesshomaru's blood? "_ wondered the half- breed curiously.

" _I tried once but I regretted it, I was almost get killed by his death grip on me, I wish I could taste his blood again it has a wonderful taste like the blood of his father. "_

" _Fine. Now, please take your leave and let me alone, "_

" _But I had something important to tell you **Lord** Inuyasha, " _

" _Then spat it out quickly, "_

" _I want to tell you that Lord Sesshomaru had discovered your real gender, "_

" _What? How? And who told him? "_ asked rapidly the panicked half- demon.

" _Yesterday, he sent to me to meet him in the western palace and he invited me politely ,and this of course was strange itself, to his study then he started to ask me some questions. One of those questions was about If I knew whether you are a boy or a girl. At first, I was stunned then I tried to elude him but in vain, he forced me to say the truth. I am sorry my lady, he was very scary and as you knew I appreciate my life. "_ babbled out the old flea.

" _I am the one who is going to finish your sorry life, "_ snapped angrily the furious hanyou while squeezing the flea between her clawed fingers.

" _W….ait my L…ady, I h…aven't fi…nished yet, "_ stuttered incoherently the aghast old flea.

" _What do you want to add before I cut the air from your lungs? "_

" _He also showed me a letter written Inu no Taisho but I have never seen it and asked me to read it and I did as he ordered me to do. Honestly, I was shocked when I read it then he asked me if I had any idea about what was written on the letter but I told him it was my first time to know such information. "_

" _What was written in that letter, Myouga? "_ before the old youkai could disclose any thing, both Inuyasha and Myouga heard the cold emotionless voice of the Lord of the West.

" **I guess, you have already talked so much, Old Myouga. "**

* * *

><p>To be continued,<p>

* * *

><p>End of the chapter<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

_**My father's study secrets**_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha's characters, I just borrowed them to make a story.

**Note:** The characters in his story will be a bit OOC, there will be great changes in the original theme. The most important change is that Inuyasha is a female in disguise, she is using something to conceal her feminine shape and scent. Please, If you don't like it, don't read but don't fire at me.

**Summary:** Sesshomaru had to visit his father's old study after two hundred years of not visiting it ( after his father's death ) because he was searching for a specific scroll of a certain treaty. By chance, he stumbled with a scroll was lying on the ground, and to quench his curiosity he decided to have a look. When he started to read it, he discovered it was a letter from his father written by Inu no Tashio the day before his death to his only son, Sesshomaru.

_**A/N:**_ I really want to thank whoever reviews my previous chapters, I appreciate your precious comments and reviews.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Four<strong>_

_**The truth**_

* * *

><p><strong>" <em>I guess, you have already talked so much, Old Myouga. "<em> **stated the taiyoukai coldly.

" Lord Sesshomaru, " acknowledged the old flea with sheer dread drawn on his face.

" Why are you here, Sesshomaru? " asked the half- demon furiously.

" Is this the way you greet your alpha, Inuyasha? " said the Inu- lord in a mocking way.

" You are not my alpha and you won't be forever, " protested the hanyou angrily and she took the fighting stance readying herself for any impending attack.

" Calm down Inuyasha, I am not here to pick a fight, " assured the daiyoukai dryly.

" Then why are you here? " asked again the irritated half- demon.

" I just came to ask you some questions that I want to know their answers. " replied the west lord in monotone.

" Spat your questions quickly because I want to finish this as soon as possible. You know how I can't stand your companionship, " hissed the impulsive hanyou vehemently.

The young lord frowned when he heard the hanyou's harsh words and he felt offended. How a half- breed could talk to him with such no respect but he tried his best not to leave himself to his anger and he reminded himself that he hasn't come here to fight but to make sure of what Myouga had said to him and what his father had written on his last letter. So he heaved an exasperated sigh then he calmed himself down and he started with the first question.

" Are you really a female? " he asked bluntly. Inuyasha's eyes widened in surprise of the straightness and brashness of the question.

" It is none of your business. " retorted the hanyou irritatingly. And the taiyoukai took this response as ' yes ' so he moved to the next question and that was bothering him the most.

" How did you conceal your gender so perfect that I have to admit even this Sesshomaru hadn't discovered your real gender? "

Although the hanyou was furious that Sesshomaru knew about her gender, she felt proud at the comment she had received from the Ice lord that she was perfect in something.

" I will answer your question if you promised to answer mine, " challenged the young hanyou defiantly.

" And what is your question? " wondered the young lord curtly.

" What was the letter of the old man talking about? " Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes in annoyance at the name that impolite half- breed called his great father with. But he dropped it because it was not the right time to teach the impudent half- breed about the manners.

" Ok, I am going to tell you if you answer my question. " declared the taiyoukai simply.

Inuyasha was taken aback by the sudden and unexpected approving of the haughty cocky lord, she expected him to shot her a death glare that says in sparkling letters ' it is none of your business you filthy worthless half- breed ' so she tried her best not to gape stupidly at him. She closed her eyes for a moment as she braced herself to disclose one of her important well- hidden secrets.

" Fine, I am going to tell you how.

As you know that the existence of half- breed is very rare in this world because humans and demons are fighting all the time and it was difficult to find a demon took a human as his/ her mate to produce a half- breed and even if this happened most of the half-breeds died in the first few months after their birth so most of demons haven't a good knowledge about the half-demons such their abilities, their scents, their strong and weak points and so on. Of course, the half-breed has a different scent than both humans and demons so do I, I have a strange scent than of the full fledged demons and of the pure humans. So no demon however sensitive his nose is, could determine if I am a female or male besides my mother was preferring to dress me as boys to hide my gender from the villagers lest they could take advantage of me if they knew that I am a she. So I honored her by keeping my style of dressing as she chose to me when I was a pup, "

" Then there is no any tricks, spells or any thing else, " asked the lord of the west suspiciously. And the golden- eyed half- demon nodded in affirmation,

" It was your ignorance that hindered you from identifying my gender so it is all your fault. " she grumbled scornfully and she became amused when she saw the deep frown that grew on the cold façade of the young lord. The dog demon was about to give her a piece of his mind because of her rude words towards his lordship but he was interrupted by her gruff tough voice.

" Now, it is your turn to keep your word and tell me what was the letter our father had written talking about. "

The demon lord noticed that she called Inu no Tashio as her father so he guessed that she had no idea about her real father and she still thought that this Sesshmoaru is her brother. He knew that he would take the responsibility of enlightening her about the truth of her lineage. He knew that his task wouldn't be easy because the hanyou didn't trust him and she is very stubborn so he need every bit of his patience and energy to make the truth dive in her thick skull.

" _This would be real challenge but this Sesshomaru __**likes**__ challenges "_ thought the demon lord mentally.

" If you want to know then pay me all your attention because I am not going to repeat myself again, understood? " said the arrogant demon lord firmly and he knew quite sure that she would follow his words. The annoyed half- breed just crossed her arms and rested them on her chest and waited for the other demon to speak. When Sesshomaru noticed that the hanyou was ready to listen, he started pouring the contents of the letter but he was accurate and careful in choosing his words as he chose simple words for the hanyou to digest easily.

" Look, few days ago I entered the study of my father for the first time after his death. " the taiyoukai ignored the stunned look that written on the young hanyou's face when she heard this information and he normally continued his talk.

" I was searching for a certain scroll about an important treaty when I found this letter laid under a thick book on his desk. Curiously, I opened the folded paper and read it and then I discovered some realities that I was ignorant about.

I found out that my father, the great lord of the west never mated a human woman and of course he had no pups from her. "

The look of shock that appeared on the half- demon's face was a scene to be watched, she opened her mouth to say something but she was not sure what she wanted to say. She thought that this a lowly trick of this bastard to destroy her sanity then the shock on her face turned to be ultimate anger. Before she fired him with her outburst, he motioned to her with his hand to stop so he could complete his talk and she reluctantly obeyed and contained her rage for a while longer.

" He wrote in the letter that the human princess was Rei's, his younger brother, mate and that he was the only one in the western palace that knew about this mating because his younger brother wanted this mating to be secret lest any demon would have tried to harm his human mate and my father respected his wish. After few months, Izayoi discovered that she was pregnant and she told Rei, he was very happy and he went to my father to tell him that Izayoi was expecting and my father was happy for the couple. After, five months of the pregnancy, my uncle Rei get killed in the war between the dog demons and the dragon demons _**so**_ my father had to make a rumor that the human princess was his mate just to protect her from hr family because they wanted to kill her and her unborn child and he told me if he came victorious from the last battle he would tell the truth to me and my mother and to all our family and he left me this letter to tell me the truth in case he had not come back. And he mentioned in the letter that Rei and Izayoi were expecting a female Inu- hanyou so according to this letter you are my cousin not my brother…er sister. " explained the Daiyoukai.

When Sesshomaru finished his unusual long speech, he was greeted with two red orbs instead of the golden ones. He realized that the half- breed had transformed but what confused him how she could transform to her youkai form while the Tessuiaga was dangling from her side. It seemed that there was something seriously wrong was the hanyou and he had to be careful dealing with her or one of them might get badly hurt.

To be continued,

* * *

><p>End of the chapter<p>

* * *

><p>AN: I wish you enjoyed reading this chapter. Sorry for the bad grammar and he spelling mistakes.


	5. Chapter 5

_**My father's study secrets**_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha's characters, I just borrowed them to make a story.

**Note:** The characters in his story will be a bit OOC, there will be great changes in the original theme. The most important change is that Inuyasha is a female in disguise, she is using something to conceal her feminine shape and scent. Please, If you don't like it, don't read but don't fire at me.

**Summary:** Sesshomaru had to visit his father's old study after two hundred years of not visiting it ( after his father's death ) because he was searching for a specific scroll of a certain treaty. By chance, he stumbled with a scroll was lying on the ground, and to quench his curiosity he decided to have a look. When he started to read it, he discovered it was a letter from his father written by Inu no Tashio the day before his death to his only son, Sesshomaru.

_**A/N:**_ I really want to thank whoever reviews my previous chapters, I appreciate your precious comments and reviews.

_**Warning:**_ In this chapter, Sesshomaru would be out of character.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Five<strong>_

_**Asking Help From A Mother**_

* * *

><p>While Sesshomaru was busy retelling to Inuyasha what was written in his father's letter, he hadn't noticed that the anger of the hanyou started to grow dangerously with every word he added. Only when he finished his tirade, he noticed the changes in the half- demon's aura and that the eyes of the hanyou turned to red and blue. Of course, he was not afraid, he was sure that he could handle the girl efficiently but he was also confused and perplexed why the girl had transformed to her youkai self. And he didn't have o wait for so long to know why as the old flea hopped on her nose and started to yell frantically to him.<p>

" _**My Lord, you should go away from Inuyasha right now, your words turned her crazy. "**_

The taiyoukai arched an eyebrow at the old flea's odd demeanor and he wondered coldly,

" _**Why should this Sesshomaru go away from her and what is happening to her exactly? "**_

" _**My lord, I guess she is thinking that you are playing dirty tricks on her and that you are trying to hurt her emotions by denying her lineage as Inutashio's daughter and this is enough to drive her crazy. "**_ guessed the old Myouga.

" _**I wonder how she could access her youkai while the testusaiga is by her side, "**_

" _**It is easy. The last few months after the defeat of Naraku, she was training how to control her youkai and I was instructing her and she made a big progress so she could call her youkai even if she was wielding her sword. "**_

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru was amazed with the new declaration but he had no time to retort more with the old flea because he saw a blur of silver and red rushed towards him with great speed and he had ton put himself into action or he is going to get hurt. He hardly dodged the clawed hand coming his way, he noticed that the moves of the half- breed became faster and swifter. Suddenly, before his mind could register what was happening, he felt a sharp pain assaulted his chest, when he looked down to his chest he saw the same clawed hand of Inuyasha cut through his chest. He was stunned because he hadn't noticed the other attack that the younger demon inflicted to him. Then he realized that the attacks of the other demon aimed to kill him so he urged himself to be more careful.<p>

* * *

><p>The both of Inu demons engaged in a fight with claws and fangs, they both were attacking and dodging skillfully. The poor flea was terrified as he saw and smell the blood dripping from several cuts and gashes that spread on the bodies of the both demons. He knew quite well that the half- breed would fight to death and the last thing he wanted to witness is the death of any one of them. So he tried again and hopped on the Inu- Lord's shoulder and started to plead to him to stop the fight and leave Inuyasha alone. The dog demon wasn't pleased with the fight, he wasn't coming here to fight but to reconcile with his cousin. He also was aware that the girl is in frenzy and she wouldn't stop any time soon and he started to get tired of their fight but he couldn't just run away as the old flea asking him to do because he was afraid that the hanyou girl could hurt herself or any body else while she was on this disturbed state of mind. So he decided to knock her out before he left the area.<p>

The taiyoukai jumped on the air and landed behind the hanyou and quickly he hit the back of her head before she could turn around and she instantly lost her consciousness and he picked her up before she touched the ground. Only then the old flea heaved a sigh of relief as he knew that they both had only slight cuts and scratches and they would be healed in few hours. He hopped on the lord's of the west shoulder and asked concernedly

" _**Where are you planning to take her? "**_

" _**To her companions in the village, "**_ was the simple reply of the demon lord.

" _**Fine, "**_

* * *

><p>Few minutes later, Sesshomaru entered the village and he started to sniff the air to catch the scent of his cousin's friends and he managed to pinpoint the hut where they were. He headed to the hut carrying his precious bundle safely on his arms and he ignored the death glares that the villagers sent towards him. When he reached the hut he flipped the door open and barged in without any permission. The occupants of the house were shocked when they saw the ruthless lord of the west carrying his unconscious younger brother between his arms ( they still thought that Inuyasha is a male and that he and Sess are half- brothers ). The demon salyer was the first one that jumped to her feet and started to shout at the taiyoukai ignoring the fact that he could kill her in an instant.<p>

" _**Why are you here and what have you done to Inuyasha?**_ " she asked angrily.

" _**This Sesshomaru isn't supposed to explain himself to you, woman. "**_ he replied coldly then he ignored the death glares she directed to him and he proceeded further in the hut then he stopped in front of the old priestess, Kaede, and placed the hanyou in front of her.

" _**Take care of Inuyasha, old miko.**_ " he ordered then he cast a last glance over the unconscious hanyou before he left the hut and flew towards his castle in the West leaving behind him very confused humans trying to sort out what was just happening.

* * *

><p>The old Kaede checked the hanyou for any serious wounds but she found none, she only found some cuts, bruises and small wounds scattered all over the hanyou's body. She asked Miroku to brind some water for her and Sango to bring some herbs from her store and some clean cloth to wash the wounds. They both nodded and hurried to do what she asked them to do. When they brought the needed stuff, the old priestess ushered them to get out and let her alone with Inuyasha. The monk and the demon slayer weren't surprised when the old woman asked them to get out because this wasn't the first time for them to be dismissed by the old priestess when she tended the injures of Inuyasha. The first time, they were surprised and annoyed that she forced them to leave her alone with the hanyou but time after time they get used to this fact and they used not to do much commotion when they leave.<p>

Before the old woman started her task of cleaning the injuries of the half-demon, Inuyasha stirred and opened her eyes.

" _**How do you feel, my dear girl? "**_ asked the old priestess concerned.

" _**I am fine, but I had some headache, "**_ answered the hanyou girl while trying to get up from her mattress but a gentle hand stopped her and pushed her down.

" _**Don't get up now, dear, I need to clean your wounds. "**_

" _**I had to go and find that bastard and teach him a lesson, "**_ protested the young hanyou.

" _**What bastard are you talking about? "**_

" _**Sesshomaru, who else? "**_ growled angrily the silver haired half- demon.

" _**Oh, he brought you here and ordered me to take care of you then he left, "**_ said the old miko calmly.

" _**How dare him to carry me to here and order you after what he had done, he really had a gut, "**_ shouted the hanyou girl furiously.

" _**What did he do? "**_ asked the old woman curiously.

" _**First, he forced Myouga to tell him my secret of being a girl , sec… "**_ before she could complete her sentence she was stopped by a loud gasp from the old miko who was shocked to death when she knew that Sesshomaru knew the hanyou girl's secret after two hundred years of ignorance, she feared his wrath that he may pour at the poor hanyou. Inuyasha realized why the old woman felt worried and she assured her,

" _**Don't worry, he hadn't done much fuss about that matter. "**_

" _**Really? "**_

" _**Yes**_ "

" _**Then continue what were you talking about. "**_

" _**Oh, yes. Secondly, he had the gal to lie to me and make up a story about he had found a letter which was in his father's study for two hundred years and that his father was the one who wrote it to him. And he claimed that Tashio didn't mate any human princess and of course he had no hanyou child and that it was his uncle who mated this woman and he was my father not Inu no Tashio. I couldn't take it any more and I lost my control over my youkai and I attacked him mindlessly. I felt that all I wanted in that moment was to chop his head away from his body and relieve the world from his arrogance and selfishness. "**_ retold the hanyou what happened between her and the lord of ice. The old woman remained silent for a moment, she tried to analyze what the hanyou had said and understand every single word then she asked the hanyou a question.

" _**What if what Lord Sesshomaru said was the truth and that you are his cousin not his sister? "**_ the hanyou shot the old miko a death glare and snarled,

" _**That is impossible because if it was true, mom would have told me that. "**_

" _**May be she had he reasons not to tell you that or may be she preferred to give you the hope that you have a family, I mean you have Sesshomru as a brother. "**_

Inuyasha thought of that concept and she guessed that this idea might pass on her mother's mind but she dismissed this thought out of her mind, she wasn't ready to accept something like that. When the old priestess found that the hanyou girl had no more answers and drowned in her own thoughts, she preferred to start her delayed task of cleaning and wrapping Inuyasha's wounds. And she was grateful that the hanyou girl was quiet all the process and didn't make much fuss while she was working. When the old priestess finished tending the hanyou's wounds, she called for Miroku and Sango to come in and they entered quickly the hut to make sure that their injured friend is fine. When they came in, they found that the hanyou was fully awake and in good state of health, they felt relieved but they tried to hard to know from the hanyou what had happened between him and his brother, Sesshomaru, but in vain, the hanyou told them that it wasn't their business to know and they knew how stubborn their friend is so they stopped pushing him to know the truth and engaged themselves in talking about mundane things.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Sesshomaru had reached the grounds of his castle, he was worn out physically from the fight with his hanyou cousin and mentally and emotionally from the unexpected negative reaction he had received from the hanyou girl. He was aware that their relation was not good but he was thinking that the hanyou at least would give him the chance to explain himself and how much he regretted their bloody past. He wished that Inuyasha could give him the chance to make amends but all his hopes were blown up by the angry red eyes of the said hanyou. The Taiyokai dragged his legs to his private suite of rooms and shut himself there to think in a solution to his predicament.<p>

* * *

><p>After he got a bath and changed his filthy worn clothes to new clean ones. He tugged himself into his bed and stayed there motionless but his mind was the opposite, the thoughts were racing inside his mind mixed with the images of him and the hanyou girl in previous encounters. Images of the clashing swords, of golden eyes full of resentment and hatred, of a half- demon cutting his arm leaving him bleeding profusely, of his clawed hand penetrating the flesh of the hanyou's stomach. The said lord flinched from the memories he had about him and the half- breed's bloody past, in that moment he realized that the hanyou girl had all the right not to trust his words because he simply hadn't proved himself to deserve the hanyou's trust in the past two hundred years. The lord of the west sighed in annoyance, his mind couldn't lead him to any available solution and in the same time his conscience was nagging him and urging him to do something quickly about that matter.<p>

After an hour from squeezing his tired mind for solutions, the taiyoukai decided that he would need the help of someone but how he wasn't sure. He started to think about some people who could advise him what he should do, he thought about his advisors but he rejected quickly the thought because they shouldn't get involved in the personal life of their master. Then he thought about his friends but he knew quite well that they wouldn't encourage him to make amends with a lowly hanyou because most of them are arrogant cocky spoiled rich demons, they wouldn't understand his need to settle the matters between him and his little cousin. He even thought about Inuyasha's friends the monk and the demon slayer but he wasn't sure if the hanyou would be pleased if she discovered that her friends knew her well hidden secrets, this may anger her more. Finally, he decided to ask the help of his mother, the previous lady of the west. She is a wise and intelligent youkai and she had a long experience in life besides she could understand the emotions of the hanyou girl, after all both of them are females. And she also is involved in this issue and he anyway had to tell her about the letter that his father left to them. With that he rose up from his bed and left his room and rushed to his study and he picked a paper and started to write a letter to his mother that he is going to visit her soon then he gave the letter to one of his servants to deliver this letter to his lady mother in her palace.

* * *

><p>The messenger reached the palace where the previous lady of the west were residing and he told the guards that he had a message for the lady from her son, Lord Sesshomaru, and they permitted him to enter. Few minutes later, the guards allowed him to enter a huge hall on its end there was a huge throne and a very beautiful silver haired demoness was sitting on it. She ushered to the messenger to come closer and he obeyed then she took the letter from him. The lady smiled slightly when she read the letter because she knew that her son would soon visit her, she missed him so much and she was also excited and curious about the reason beyond this sudden visit.<p>

" _**Tell your Lord that he is welcome to come here in any time he wants, "**_ said the lady mother before she dismissed the messenger to return to his master.

* * *

><p>To be continued<p>

* * *

><p>End of the chapter<p>

* * *

><p>I am sorry for the late update, and I am sorry that this chapter is a bit longer than usual. I wish you enjoyed reading it and don't feel bored.<p> 


End file.
